1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reflecting material for an antenna using triaxial woven fabrics, and more particularly, to a reflecting material for an antenna usable in frequency bands as high as 20-60 GHz.
2. Description of the Related Art
With expansions of the communications market and the broadcasting field, such as mobile communications and digital broadcasting of TV, etc through artificial satellites, the antenna has increasingly been scaled up and enhanced in terms of power.
In recent years, there has been developed an antenna involving the use of triaxial woven fabrics as a reflecting material and utilizing the characteristics of the triaxial woven fabrics.
The followings are the reasons therefor:
The triaxial woven fabrics have a light weight and a high rigidity, and are easy to scale up as well as being high in terms of accuracy of dimension and configuration thereof.
The triaxial woven fabrics can be designed so that a coefficient of thermal expansion is approximately zero to 0 with a single-layered structure, and exhibits an excellent dimensional stability. triaxial woven fabrics have opening holes and a flexibility thereof to absorb vibrations and an impacts, and are therefore strong against an impact load when launching.
A simple structure of a support member of a reflection surface may suffice.
A forming process can be simplified, and a stabilized quality and a decrease in costs can be attained.
Under such circumstances, there is a demand for the reflecting material of the triaxial woven fabrics which is usable for high frequency micro- and milli-waves through which a much larger quantity of information can be transmitted.
There has hitherto been, however, no antenna-oriented reflecting material using the triaxial woven fabrics, which is usable for frequency bands as high as 20-60 GHz.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an antenna-oriented reflecting material using triaxial woven fabrics which is usable for frequency bands as high as 20-60 GHz.